From the prior art, housings for transmissions or special steering gear housings are known which, in order to improve the housing stiffness or to permit better heat dissipation, do not have a smooth-walled housing but rather a housing with ribs protruding from the housing wall. Such a steering gear is described for example in DE 38 17 335 A1.